Crossing The Lines
by brokenlovesong
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are steady. They agree to take the first step into physicality. Note: this is not really a series. It started as a one-shot on GKM, then another scene was added, now I will keep it up to add more scenes whenever I feel like. Random scenes of boys exploring their sexuality. WARNINGS: BP!Blaine, top!Kurt, first time - additional warnings will be added when necessary.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine's heart was racing. The feeling of Kurt's hand running up his thigh and Kurt's tongue swirling around his own made him dizzy. His index finger was flickering over Kurt's nipple under his shirt and he couldn't stop pressing his crotch against Kurt's in a hope that the seam would somehow provide some sort of satisfying friction where he needed it the most.

"Can we... shirt off? Please," Blaine asked breathlessly as Kurt started moving his kisses down his neck.

"Are you sure? It's not too much?" Kurt asked under his breath as he licked up the line of the vein on Blaine's neck, making him squeezing his thighs stronger around Kurt's one.

"Watch me," he grinned and in one swift movement Blaine had Kurt pushed a little away so he could pull his own polo off and let it fall to the floor next to the bed.

Kurt grinned and hurried to start working on his buttons. It was torture to watch so Blaine started unbuttoning from the other end and they quickly met in the middle so they could add Kurt's shirt to Blaine's.

It only took a second before their mouths were locked again. This time Kurt forced his fingers through the gel in the hair on the back of Blaine's head, and Blaine had his hands on Kurt's back to slide around his naked back.

Funny enough this was one of their unscheduled make-outs. They had only planned to go over Kurt's homework, and since they finished that quickly and both had been exhausted from dance rehearsals they had decided to take a nap. When they woke up they shared a few innocent kisses - that evolved into a little more not-so-innocent kisses, and before they knew they had lost their shirts.

Kurt was definitely hard through his jeans and it was only firing the already burning heat between Blaine's legs. He pressed his crotch harder down on Kurt's thigh, rubbing himself around in a desperate act to have something happen.

When Kurt moved his head down to kiss over Blaine's collarbone while massaging his thumb in circles over Blaine's naked hip he whimpered. Kurt smiled as he moved farther down his chest and let his tongue play around Blaine's nipple with his fingers brushing soothingly up and down his neck.

Blaine's fingers grabbed harshly around Kurt's hair and moaned from the wet spot staining his Armani boxer briefs. He bucked his hips and he was sure that if he hadn't been so turned on it would have been painful when he hit Kurt's knee.

"Kurt I... I - god you're so hot. _Please _-" he was well aware that he was an obvious mess, but he really didn't care anymore.

It wasn't because the fact that he was gay was something that suddenly occurred to Blaine. No, he had always known. It was when it slowly occurred to him what sex would be like for him he got scared. If he ever found anyone lucky enough to be turned on by him, that was. Because that would be a task entirely of its own.

Luckily enough he met Kurt. Naturally Blaine hadn't blabbered it out first thing when they started dating, but when he finally gathered the courage he found that Kurt wasn't repulsed by him. Admittedly, it was very hard for Kurt to come to terms with the idea of him suddenly having to deal with a vagina even though he had never though he would - and honestly he had always found them a bit creepy. Girls without clothes on in general creeped him out.

But Blaine wasn't a girl - he was very much a boy with boy urges and he felt like a boy, smelled like a boy, had boy-hands that felt good on Kurt's body, and the voice of a boy when he moaned Kurt's name in his ear.

So when they slowly started to go further, during their alone-time in the car or their rooms or anywhere else they could be alone it was a surprise to both of them when Kurt started to find the idea of Blaine's front as appealing as his back.

They weren't ready yet. To Blaine the thought of something entering him there was scary, terrifying. Penises were big and he felt very small - he hadn't even tried his finger. He had even offered Kurt that they could go strictly anal if he would be more comfortable about that. Kurt had thought about it, and one afternoon they had been watching ANTM on Kurt's bed he had discretely slipped his hand between Blaine's legs over his slacks and whispered "_I think I could be good with this._" That was the moment Blaine knew he wouldn't be uncomfortable about the thought of Kurt inside him. Kurt's hand felt good there, and he was sure he could enjoy the thought of more than his hand - after a little while.

"Do you want me to - are you okay?" Kurt asked nervously. His hands were running randomly around Blaine's arms. They ran from his shoulders over his biceps to his elbows so he could run them up his forearms to let their fingers interlace.

Kurt had a thing for Blaine's arms. He loved how muscular they were. Sometimes he would come to the weight room in school when he knew Blaine was boxing to watch him. One of the perks about being gay was that no one found it weird for them to be in the same locker room or bathroom - boys will be boys.

Of course Kurt's fascination with his arms was a great ego-boost for Blaine. Sometimes he felt like he wasn't qualified to call himself a boy, so when Kurt kissed his arms, or snuck up behind him after boxing practice and whispered stuff like "_my strong, sexy man_" in his ear he would feel his pride rise and his ego along with it. To Kurt Blaine was more of a man than anyone he had ever met.

"Okay? God, Kurt - I'm more than okay," Blaine panted and squeezed Kurt's hand. He started to lead their locked hands down the bed and let them end next to their hips.

"I - I wanna try… without pants. Do you wanna - try without pants? Are you ready for that? Cause you can say no -" Blaine said and quickly started to blabber when he remembered that the thought of going naked would be just as nerving for Kurt as it was for him. Just as much as Blaine had never been close to a naked penis, Kurt had never been close to a naked vagina.

"Uhm… I don't know. Are you sure? Are you ready for that? Blaine, don't say you're ready if you're not, cause I can wait. You know that, right?" Kurt asked, urgency in his voice and concern in his eyes.

Blaine could feel that Kurt had stopped all kind of lust. He was waiting to make sure in which direction his next step should go.

"I'm sure if you're sure. We can always stop if it gets too much, alright?" Blaine smiled as assuring as he possibly could with blood throbbing in his veins and a burning need in his pants.

Kurt drew a sharp breath and bent down to kiss him. No tongue, no lust, simply Kurt showing that he would stop if Blaine wanted him to.

The kiss grew slowly stronger and it didn't take long for Blaine's tongue to find its way back to Kurt's mouth that was so willingly welcoming him in. They awkwardly found their way under the covers - one thing was to feel each other naked, another thing was to see each other naked.

Kurt bumped down on the side of Blaine, their mouths still moving together, now more slowly and anxious.

"Alright. Let's do this -" he said carefully under his breath as he started opening his jeans.

Blaine's fingers were shaking so much that Kurt's pecked his lips and lightly pushed his hands away before opening his button. It was embarrassing, but somehow it was comforting - until it hit him that Kurt was lying awfully quiet which could only mean that he was already naked. Blaine nearly choked but hurried to fumble his pants off, suddenly every muscle in his body tensed.

"So uhm - we're both naked now," Blaine mumbled. He didn't like the silence, it needed to be killed so he could be sure that Kurt was okay with having gone this far.

Before he knew it Kurt had moved closer. He wasn't close enough for them to be touching, but close enough for Blaine to feel the warmth of Kurt's body radiating against his own.

Kurt smiled down at him and leaned down to place a kiss on his lips. His eyes were starry and a lock of his hair had fallen to his forehead.

It was like a fire ignited inside of Blaine. He pulled Kurt closer down, making their lips crash together and suddenly it was like the temperature sky-rocketed in the room.

"Kurt… lie on me. Please, like - when we just make out. Please," Blaine requested and he didn't even care how needy he sounded. He was burning up and he couldn't get enough of Kurt and his brain was clogging.

"Oh-kay," Kurt stuttered and stopped for a moment.

He watched Blaine's eyes flicker between his own, observed him. Undoubtedly to make sure that it was Blaine and not just the need talking. After a moment Kurt let his knee slide over Blaine's and let his leg down between Blaine's. He slowly raised himself up and even slower le himself move down between his legs.

Before they knew it Kurt was pressed against Blaine. His skin was hot and sweaty, and he was - _oh god Kurt's cock was hard against his hip_. It felt like the fire that had been burning in the room was now roaming between Blaine's legs.

In a brief moment it was like Blaine was watching them from the ceiling, like he had left his body and was seeing it all happy. He felt his hips press up, but with the angle Kurt was lying on him he couldn't get much friction. However, Kurt let his one hand up to Blaine's face to brush a curl away from his temple.

Kurt smiled at him, but only for a second before he kissed Blaine's lips and started kissing his way over his neck and down to his collarbone. He returned to his neck where he started kissing harder, lips sucking and occasionally licking at the tender skin.

Meanwhile, Blaine had been so dizzy and caught up in touching and feeling that he hadn't noticed Kurt's hand on its way down his chest. His fingertips were strolling heir way down the line between his pecks, between his ribs and over abdomens. They trailed over his navel and through the little trail of hair that he had always hated but started to love because Kurt said he found it hot and manly.

…and suddenly Kurt's fingertips were down over the smooth skin between Blaine's legs. They were carefully finding their way down, hesitating where the skin parted, before he continued and Blaine sucked a sharp mouthful of air in.

Kurt had stopped kissing Blaine's neck and was now watching him. He wanted to see his every single reaction to every little touch.

Kurt didn't press down, he simply let his fingertips down over Blaine, feeling what was waiting for him. When he reached down to where the heat was strongest he let his palm fall flat to press a little harder. Blaine realized he was holding his breath, but when Kurt let his hand move back up, this time pressing a little harder, he knew that he was too afraid to breathe.

When his hand was back up Kurt's fingertip bumped against the place where he parted, suddenly meeting resistance and a jolt shot through Blaine. A little twitch was all he allowed to show in his body. He couldn't figure out whether it was good or bad, but he definitely wanted to try it again.

Kurt's hand worked its way back down, but this time he stopped when his hand was cupping Blaine's sex. He tryingly let the tip of his index finger dip against the heat, without entering.

"God, Blaine you're… you're so wet," he exclaimed, and Blaine felt his face rush to flames.

He dipped his finger a little deeper, and now Blaine could feel him against his entrance. Their closed little space was reeking from arousal, but it felt completely out of place for the tenderness that filled the situation. Blaine had expected that he would feel exposed and embarrassed; but in reality he felt safe and even though Kurt was naked and pressed down on top of him he still wasn't close enough.

"Are you always this wet?" He asked. He wasn't judgmental or accusing - he was curious and surprised.

"Uhm… when I'm with you. When you… touch me, and kiss me -" he said under his breath, afraid that Kurt would find it disgusting without showing it, simply taking care of his feelings.

To Blaine's surprise Kurt pressed his palm harder, bring his fingertip to nearly dip all into Blaine's entrance. Blaine whimpered from the sudden heavy feeling on him, and when he felt Kurt's cock twitch against his hip, oh god he didn't even know it could do that, he was sure Kurt didn't find him disgusting or repulsive - Kurt wanted him just as much as he wanted Kurt.

Without really knowing what he was doing Blaine let his hand slide up Kurt's bicep before he made it slowly travel down to put his hand over Kurt's that was holding still on him -

-and he pressed. Blaine pressed Kurt's hand closer to him, forced his finger to dip deeper, and he could feel himself tighten in anticipation from what he had feared being so close, but suddenly he didn't fear it anymore, he craved it badly.

Out of nowhere Kurt attacked his mouth. Blaine whined into the kiss and when Kurt started to rub his hand up and down over his sex he let go of his hand so he could grab around Kurt's arm.

Kurt moved slow, but when Blaine couldn't stop his hips from bucking up into the touch, and before he knew it Kurt's finger was on its way inside of him, but he stopped him and moved his hand up to guide Kurt's hand to his clit.

"It's okay, it's okay, baby. Not tonight," Kurt cooed against his lips, spreading kisses wherever he could reach.

"No, I just… not your finger now. I want you to be the first in me - _you_!" Blaine groaned and was ready to hide when he couldn't hold in a huff of sharp breath from Kurt pressing his fingertips on his clit before moving in careful circles.

"You mean… _me_… my - you know?" Kurt asked, his cheeks flushed and suddenly the stars in his eyes seemed different.

"Yes. Yes, I want you to be… in me. God Kurt I want you in me," Blaine moaned and had to bite down on his own lip to not go crazy from the streams of pleasure coming from Kurt's finger rolling around his clit.

"Blaine. I don't wanna… hurt you," Kurt said and stopped his moving around.

Alright, Blaine had seen porn, always amateur because he didn't like the surrealistic scenarios professional porn presented, and he knew that Kurt definitely was over average. When he had started opening up to the idea of Kurt penetrating him he had done research to find out what the average size was, and he was scared - everything seemed so big and hard. Then he had seen Kurt change his pants and Blaine had been terrified - Kurt was definitely bigger than any of the guys he had ever seen in amateur porn… and that was supposed to go in him.

Blaine knew perfectly well what he was talking about. When they had started discussing if they were going in that direction Kurt had revealed that he had decided that he needed to finger Blaine before actually being inside him, and Blaine found the thought really sweet and considerate. Only problem was that as much as Blaine couldn't stop thinking about Kurt having his fingers inside him so he could clench down around them he simply wanted Kurt, not Kurt's fingers, to be the first to be inside him, because he felt like it would be a symbol of him loving Kurt enough to letting him do that - it was stupid, and he knew that it would hurt, but he didn't care; this was how it was going to go down.

"I know, but… no matter what it's gonna hurt. I just - want you to be the first inside of me. If I wanted fingers I could have done it myself," he tried explaining, not planning on going all sappy-romantic in this moment of heat and lust.

"I… I trust you, Blaine. But - if it hurts in the slightest stop me, okay? I - I don't wanna hurt you. Not for this, not for anything…" Kurt said nervously, and suddenly Blaine was well aware that even though he wasn't moving Kurt's finger was still very much pressed against his clit, so he didn't see any other option than to buck his hips upwards for more action.

"I love you, Kurt. I want this. I want you…" Blaine smiled and pulled him back down to a kiss.

As the kiss grew stronger and all muscles in Blaine's body tensed along with Kurt's finger still trying to find its way around Blaine's clit Blaine couldn't stop himself. He let his hand down between them where he carefully grabbed around Kurt's root.

He was so warm and Blaine could feel his insides throb from the thought of Kurt being in his hand. He locked his hand around Kurt's length, trying to cover as much as possible, nearly jumping when pre-come hit his wrist. Kurt started coming with weak sounds, the speed of his finger increasing and when Blaine started moving his hand up and down the arm Kurt was supporting on nearly collapsed.

"Come on, Kurt. _Please_," Blaine begged and tried finding a pace, but he was too dizzy to be able to do anything properly.

"Wow. You really want me bad, huh?" Kurt grinned and pressed his finger a little harder as he rubbed it over Blaine's clitoris. Blaine could feel his breathing going harder and it was obvious that he was struggling to not push his hips forward.

Out of nowhere Kurt's hand rushed away from Blaine's slit. He pushed Blaine's hand away from his shaft and quickly Kurt was on his knees with his hands lifting Blaine's calves so he could hold around his thighs.

Blaine couldn't stop his face from cracking in a grin when he realized where this was going. He bit his lower lip to not chuckle from the overwhelming idea that he was about to have Kurt inside of him, up in him, filling him and stretching him.

Kurt stroke his thumbs comforting over Blaine's as Blaine let his ankles lock on Kurt's back. Kurt released his hands so he could place one on the side of Blaine's head and the other disappeared between them. As soon as he was positioned he leaned closer, lips almost meeting.

Blaine could feel Kurt's breath coming in nervous thrusts on his own lips, and he could see the concern in Kurt's eyes so he forced his desperation to pause and sent him a soft smile.

"Blaine. I love you. Please promise you'll stop me if it hurts," Kurt whispered, his words flowing from his mouth and into Blaine's so he could taste them on his tongue and feel the reality of the situation filling his body.

"I promise. You're perfect," Blaine assured him, and with that it was like their eyes melted together, their gaze unable to leave each other.

Way faster than expected Blaine could feel something big pressing against his entrance. Something big and wet, blunt and warm. Kurt looked like he was trying very hard to concentrate, very likely on going as slow as possible, feeling his way forward and waiting for indications of Blaine's state.

"Is this okay?" he asked nervously, his eyes flickering between Blaine's.

All Blaine could think about was how it wasn't enough. It was so close, but he needed it in him, instead of the mocking teasing of simple closeness. He was clenching around nothing, his hole gasping for activity.

"Yes. Yes, god, Kurt. You can't stop now!"

"Okay. It's okay, baby -" Kurt assured him and pressed a little closer.

Suddenly everything was on fire. Blaine was used to his entire pelvis being on fire when he was with Kurt, but this fire was stretching and aching.

"Holy fuck!" He burst out and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Oh god, oh god," Kurt panicked on top of him and started to move his arm when Blaine's hand flew up to grab around his tricep.

"Don't stop. No, Kurt, more. Please," he begged, frightened that Kurt was going to stop now that they were so close.

Kurt nodded a little, looking like he couldn't really agree that it was a good idea, but nonetheless did he continue to push further.

The aching turned into flames. Blaine felt like his insides were about to burst open. It was like the pain you expect to come when you watch a doctor push a scarily big needle through skin on TV, only this pain wasn't a hoax, it was real and screaming and filling Blaine's entire crotch. Like his bones were trying to fall apart, splinter by splinter.

"Oh my god, Kurt. Oh my fucking… god!" he whimpered with his eyes shut, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks the way sweat was beading on his forehead. He pressed his mouth against Kurt's forearm nearly letting his teeth bite, but forced himself to stay in control.

"Oh no, Blaine. I'm gonna stop. I'll stop now, baby. I'm so sorry," Kurt blabbered out, voice thrusting and broken, but Blaine's eyes flew open.

"No. You can't… you can't stop now. We'll only have to go through it again another time and I want this now. I want you, so please just - keep going! For me!" Blaine demanded, urgency in his voice and every word was shaking just as much he was himself.

"Okay. Okay, honey," Kurt agreed, still nervous and his entire body trembling. He leaned down to rest on his forearm so he could let his now free hand brush the sweat caressing off Blaine's forehead as he started moving his hips closer.

"Oh fuck!" Blaine groaned as he could feel Kurt sliding into him, the burning going impossibly worse, but now his hips were at least resting against Blaine's thighs which could only mean one thing: Kurt was balls deep in Blaine's pussy.

Through all the time Blaine had fantasized about how it would feel to have Kurt inside him, how it would feel to have Kurt close this way, he had never in a million years imagined it would feel like this.

He felt like he was burning up from the inside. It was like he was so full that something insignificant like an organ should be removed from his body to make room for Kurt inside of him. It was aching and thundering as he felt his body fight against the filling and clenched hard around it, but he kept his hands locked on Kurt's arms, his heels ready to stop him if he tried leaving.

"Is it bad? Is it very bad? Should I… pull out?" Kurt asked and Blaine dug his heels a little deeper, indicating that leaving was he last thing he would let Kurt do now they had gotten this far.

"It… burns, but - help me through it. Move, just move," he pleaded, desperate to have more.

He could already feel that as soon as he would get to the other side of this there would only be pleasure, and he needed to get to that point; he needed to feel what it would be like.

Kurt's face dropped to the crook of Blaine's neck. He kissed his ear and pressed his mouth open against his neck before Blaine felt him slowly drag out, hold still and push back in.

The dragging was something Blaine could never have expected. The feeling of Kurt moving inside of him was sensational. It was like the fire wanted to go from pain to pleasure. Like it needed it just as much as Blaine did, so when Kurt slowly went back in he was sure he was close to what he was longing so much to feel.

"Oh god, Blaine!" Kurt suddenly groaned as he pushed back, and Blaine could feel the trimmed hair around Kurt's root brush over his clit.

"Are you… okay?" Blaine moaned unsteady, his one hand seeking to Kurt's back, and his other hand finding its way to the back of Kurt's head.

"Fuuuuck you're so tight!" Kurt burst out into Blaine's hair as he pulled a little out and moved back in, the stinging from the feeling of skin breaking nearly gone.

Blaine turned his head to nuzzle his nose into Kurt's hair. The brown locks were damp from sweat and he smelled like sweat and arousal and Kurt's shampoo. He closed his eyes and sniffed in the scent, trying to let it fill him so he could relax, afraid that Kurt was in pain.

"So good… oh god, Blaine, you're so good -" Kurt suddenly heaved and his hips started increasing their speed.

He wasn't racing, or going hard - he was still going slow, only now he had a steady rhythm. He moved up so he could look Blaine's the eyes, his fingers running through his curls and a smile on his slightly parted lips.

"Is… is this - okay?" He panted.

Blaine was completely hazed out. His pussy was throbbing, and the dragging of Kurt's cock inside of him felt like his entire body was reduced to nerves being stimulated in his heat.

"Yes. Oh yes, yes, god yes, so good, Kurt, please -" Blaine assured him and pulled him down to a kiss.

It was ridiculous, but once their mouths crashed together Blaine felt like it had been years since he had felt Kurt's lips. He hungrily sucked his mouth closer, his fingers digging into his neck as he felt his pussy tighten around Kurt's dick moving in and out of him.

Kurt was humming into Blaine's whimpering mouth, and the kiss quickly faded into a mess of lips against lips, neither of them able to do anything but heave for breath as their heartbeats raced away together.

"Blaine, Blaine, I think I'll… oh god -" Kurt whined and rested his forehead against Blaine's as he arched his back, causing his hips to angle different and jolt of heat spread like a tide wave in Blaine's pussy.

"Shit, Kurt! Right there, yes!" He nearly screamed breathless. His eyes widened with ecstasy and his cunt clamped tighter than ever.

Kurt struggled to hit the same spot again, but only managed to twice before he slumped back down, his chest clasping onto Blaine's with his hips moving determined now.

The closeness made Kurt's pelvis rub against Blaine's clit, every movement causing sparks to creep under his skin to take over his brain. Stars started to dance in front of his eyes in time with a feeling of hot water pooling in his stomach.

Even though it had been building for so long it came as a shock when the hot water start bubbling and rolling in waves through him.

"Oh god Kurt yes. Yes, yes!" Blaine burst out, embarrassed by how loud he was, but the way his pussy was clinging to Kurt's moving cock he couldn't hold it in.

He had never felt a warmth like that in his body, he had never felt his skin tightening this way. The closeness of Kurt being inside of him, moving on top of him, moaning and panting against his mouth, sharing his breath with Blaine nearly had him pushed to tears from the overwhelming need and tight and love filling their space.

It was like his pelvis was cramping, clenching around Kurt and with each pull-out his pussy was panicking for him to stay.

Kurt fucked him through his orgasm with slow but determined thrusts. Not for a second did his eyes leave Blaine's and as Blaine started to feel his high cooling down Kurt's muscles flex and he whimpered against Blaine.

"Blaine, I can't… don't let go now," he whined.

His hips snapped forward, harder than he had done before. It was like Kurt lost all control and he turned cross-eyed before his eyes rolled back in his head. Streams of "_yes, so good, baby_" and "_god don't stop_" and each other's names welled from their mouths between heaving for breath and cascades of moans and groans.

Blaine could swear that he could feel Kurt shooting into him. He was sore inside and the hot spurts filling him up was somehow comforting, like a proof that they had actually done this.

Kurt crashed down on Blaine, their lungs fighting for oxygen and their ribs nearly painful against each other. Blaine wanted to move his hands, caress Kurt, show his appreciation through gentle touching, but he couldn't move, his muscles were paralyzed in post-orgasm.

For what felt like eons neither of them moved. They were waiting for their breathing to return to normal, but Blaine was desperately missing Kurt's kisses and touching, so he finally forced his head to move. He turn to press kissing over Kurt's neck, his ear and in his hair.

He folded his arms as much around Kurt's back as he could and held him as strongly as he possibly could. He was desperate to let Kurt know how thankful he was but he knew that words simply couldn't do it.

Finally Kurt turned his head and caught Blaine's mouth, but they were still too zoned out so they had to give up their kiss.

"I love you," Blaine whispered, afraid to speak too loud because he didn't want to break the intimacy.

"I love you too," Kurt smiled and rested his forehead against Blaine's temple. He managed to press a dozy kiss to his cheek.

Blaine's joints were stiff and aching, but he managed to let his feet slide from Kurt's ass down to his thighs. The movement made both of them nearly jump from the surprise but moaned heartfelt from the feeling of Kurt's softened dick moving slightly inside of Blaine.

Considering how many sounds of need and breathing and expressions of pleasure had filled the room only minutes ago it was like a blanket of silence had fallen over them. Blaine nearly thought he could hear their combined heartbeats and he was pretty sure he could fall asleep with Kurt enveloping his body like that.

Kurt pressed a kiss filled with passion to Blaine's mouth, lips feeling and tasting each other, as if it was their first kiss ever, and in some way it was, because it was like they were completely new people.

As Kurt broke the moving of massaging lips he started to rise himself from his forearms to his hands. Blaine could feel every movement he did, and a crazy voice inside of him begged for Kurt to stay inside him forever.

"No, no, no. Don't leave. Where are you going?" Blaine whimpered when he realized Kurt was about to move away.

"I'll come back. I just wanna clean my… clean up the worst of this mess I made," Kurt assured him with a hushing finger to Blaine's lips.

Blaine kissed his finger and grabbed around his wrist so he could kiss around his entire hand and up his arm, before he let it fall softly to his chest.

"Okay. But only if you promise we'll cuddle," he pouted, relieved that Kurt was willing to clean it up himself because he was sure that if Kurt expected him to do it would have said it could wait.

Kurt grabbed for the box of Kleenex on the nightstand and pulled a handful of tissues out. He awkwardly fumbled around to make sure he caught as much as possible as he started dragging himself out.

The feeling of Kurt leaving his body was terrible. It felt like a vital part of him was being ripped from his soul, and for a nano-second he considering begging him to stop, but all he did was bite his lower lip to not whimper too loudly in time with Kurt's "_oh god_" softly moaned.

At first Blaine felt embarrassed about how exposed he was, but when Kurt leaned down to kiss him while sliding a handful of tissues up his crack and over his sore pussy he couldn't help feeling safe and taken care of, and he let his arms lock around Kurt's neck to feel him closer.

"Oh my god - Blaine! You're…" Kurt suddenly burst out, his voice scared.

Blaine hurried to rest on his elbows, finding Kurt's face painted in terror as he was staring down on the soiled tissues in his hand.

"What? Are you okay?" Blaine asked, suddenly all senses back to fully aware.

"You're bleeding. Oh god, I didn't know I was so - I am so sorry, why didn't you stop me?" Kurt blabbered out and threw the tissues to the floor with tears brimming his eyes.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. It's… it's supposed to bleed the first time. It means you're my first - and you will also be my last. It's okay, Kurt. It's just my hymen," Blaine cooed and let a hand brushed relieved down Kurt's cheek.

"So you mean…"

"Yes, it's fine. I would honestly be nervous if there hadn't been blood. You're so big," Blaine grinned and Kurt's face flamed.

Blaine waited until he was sure Kurt had turned it over in his head and had come to terms with the reality that this wasn't a bad thing.

When Kurt was finished cleaning them off he hurried to curl up against Blaine, nestling in his arms with a heavy need for kisses and caressing of fingertips all over Blaine's arms and back. They folded their arms around each other with their eyes locked and not even the sound of their breathing interrupting them.

"Wow," Blaine mumbled, still not believing it actually happened.

"Mhm. I know. Wow," Kurt agreed with eyes closed and a smile filling his face.

"Was it… did I hurt you a lot?" he asked nervously, his eyes opening to observe Blaine as he gave his answer.

"It hurt. A lot - but it was quickly over. Then it was so good. I never knew I could feel like that," Blaine said earnestly and found Kurt's hand to lock their fingers between them.

"Good. Cause I'm really planning on doing that again," Kurt grinned with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Before he could even finish Blaine had crash his mouth to Kurt's. Their bodies were now back to being pressed closed, and the feeling of Kurt's hot skin against his own was soothing and homely, he never wanted either of them to wear clothes again if it could feel like this forever.

"I'm gonna make you my sex king," Kurt groaned and bit playfully down on Blaine's lower lip.

"I'll look forward to that," Blaine chuckled and allowed his fingers into Kurt's still damp hair.

"I love you," he mumbled into Kurt's kiss, sure he was about to fall over the edge to sleep.

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

After the first time they had been extremely cuddly, but just as much as Blaine had wanted to do it again, just as nervous had Kurt been.

Whenever Blaine had let his hands down to grab Kurt's ass or rub his crotch against Kurt's it had been a brief sensation since Kurt quickly pulled away and suggested that they finished watching the movie, or resumed their homework, much to Blaine's dissatisfaction.

But Blaine wasn't planning on giving up, and after a few days of random sexts in Kurt's direction at the most inconvenient of times – like in classes or during family dinners – Kurt caved in and sexted back.

**Kurt:** "You can't keep texting me stuff like that. Just the thought of you makes me crazy. I just need to feel you again soon – you were so warm and wet around me."

It was only two days before they did it again. This time an afternoon after school and Kurt's dad was in Washington, Finn was working at the tire shop and Carole was at work.

It was easier since they had done it before. They were still nervous but not on the verge of a breakdown like the last time, and since Kurt insisted on fingering Blaine open this time they also found new ways of bringing both of them pleasure via the wonders that were their hands.

They steadily found more and more free time to be alone and they were happy to find that in time Blaine didn't ache but turned out to be pretty vocal about his pleasure instead. After a month of experimenting they weren't even nervous anymore – they were comfortable and had found confidence in themselves and each other when they were naked together, especially because they made sure to be naked together even if it wasn't about sex.

Now they had been having sex for a month and a half. Blaine found that he felt even closer to Kurt than he did before, and somehow it felt like his heart had grown from being able to share this private and intimate side of him with the one person he loved more than anything in the world.

"There's something I've been thinking about," Kurt said one evening they were curled up on Blaine's bed.

Blaine's parents were out of town to visit Cooper and since Blaine had been at glee rehearsal all day he had thanked no to their offer of joining them. Instead Kurt had suggested that he would go home with him after rehearsals so they could make dinner and eat together followed by the simple joy of being with each other.

So they cooked and had dinner, and after cleaning up the kitchen after them they could both feel the exhaustion spread in their bodies after the intense dance routine they had been doing for hours earlier, so they curled up around each on Blaine's bed with a plan of not moving for the rest of the night.

"What have you been thinking?" Blaine asked, his fingers running through Kurt's soft hair. Kurt was resting his cheek on Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine had his arm snaked up Kurt's back so he could pet his hair while still holding around him – it only got better from the way Kurt's arm was curled around Blaine's waist.

"There's something I wanna try. If you'll let me. I've only just... read about it, a few times. But I've been thinking about it a lot lately."

Kurt's voice was dry and scratchy through the silence of the room around them. They had been too lazy to turn on the TV, and it hadn't really mattered because they were both too tired to watch it. Besides, they loved the times where they didn't do anything but really feel each other.

"I'm intrigued. Is this like a sort of... sexual thing?" Blaine asked, hoping to god he was right, because if he wasn't Kurt would surely pinch him or something.

Up until now they hadn't experimented with positions or fantasies at all. Kurt had been stretching Blaine with his fingers, made him come by rubbing his clit and Blaine pumped Kurt's cock in his hand before Kurt had fucked him carefully – missionary.

It was good, and Kurt made him feel so amazing – but Blaine wanted more, and now it luckily seemed like Kurt wanted more as well.

For a moment the room was silent. Only thing Blaine seemed to hear was the sound of his own heartbeat in anticipation of what was to come. He was so anxious for Kurt's next move that he didn't even notice that he had moved his head to Blaine's ear before Kurt was whispering lowly.

"I wanna lick you. I wanna... taste you. Feel all over you with my tongue," he whispered and Blaine was sure he would have turned instantly hard if he had could – instead he felt a warmth fill his cunt as he subconsciously squeezed his thighs together to get a hold of the throbbing between them.

Blaine had to swallow for a moment. Suddenly his mouth was dry and his head was spinning. It was rare that he felt that aching in his groin when Kurt hadn't even touched him, but right now the heat was unbearable.

He couldn't believe that Kurt had thought about that. Kurt who was so together and didn't even want to go camping with him because he needed to be near a plug for his hairdryer – wanted to use his tongue, on his boyfriend's pussy. Suddenly Blaine could recall the feeling of Kurt's tongue when they kissed; how soft and skilled it worked around his own, how he managed to keep it hard and caring at the same time – only thing was that it wasn't in his mouth he could feel it, and he tensed his abdomens to try holding the need back a little.

"Yes. Kurt, please. You are... so perfect," Blaine breathed out and bent his entire body down over himself so he could catch Kurt's mouth.

The temperature in the room rose with the speed of lightning. Kurt's head was pushed to lie on Blaine's thigh so Blaine could kiss him upside-down, and his hand flew to the back of Blaine's neck with the other arm holding around his free thigh. Blaine's hand was running down Kurt's torso and he wasn't even trying to appear like a gentleman anymore – he wanted his boyfriend, and he wanted him now.

Before Blaine knew it Kurt had snaked his arm around his waist, around to his back and started pulling his shirt out of his jeans. It didn't take Blaine more than a split-second before he had Kurt's t-shirt out of his pants and was trying to pull it off over his head – something that unfortunately was very hard when Blaine wasn't planning on stopping kissing him.

"Clothes... off – now!" Kurt heaved through kisses and awkwardly tried grabbing Blaine's polo as far up his back as possible, but since Kurt was still lying in Blaine's lap so he was doing it all upside-down it was kind of impossible for him to do anything all.

Blaine backed away from the kiss and had his polo thrown to the floor before Kurt could even move. While Kurt scrambled to his knees he pulled his t-shirt off and they both started working on their belts and pants. Every now and then they clasped their mouths together, and forgot what they were doing because they were more interested in having their hands all over the other.

Kurt was first with to have his clothes off. Blaine's hands were shaking with adrenaline and he fumbled with the button for way too long. His breathing was hitched and he had a feeling that he might be close to passing out.

Kurt was on his knees in front of him on the bed. He was running his fingertips up and down his own thighs, through the blonde hairs with his dick hard and bobbing against stomach; flushed and glistening, pink and waiting. When Blaine saw that it didn't take him more than a few seconds to let his pants and underwear fall to a pile on the floor with a heavy thump before crashing towards Kurt, tongue and lips with a destination.

"Blaine... suck my dick. Please," Kurt moaned into his mouth and made Blaine gasp as Kurt's dick bopped against his hip, wetting the hot skin.

Blaine let his hand run over Kurt's shoulder and down his arm, he let it continue down his chest and over his stomach. He made his hand travel down Kurt's hip and down to cup lightly around his balls before he ran his hand up to lock it around his shaft.

"Do you think I could fit it in my mouth? You're so big," he asked, serious tone and a raised eyebrow. Kurt was holding his breath with a smile playing on his lips. His cheeks were flushed and his pupils had nearly taken over his eyes.

"I mean... it fits so good in my pussy, but – my mouth, that's a lot to ask for," he said and scrunched his nose while he stroked the shaft softly, like he wasn't doing anymore than petting Kurt's arm by the lockers in school.

"You're such a tease," Kurt breathed and let his hand over to cup around the V between Blaine's legs. He moved his hand up and down, making sure to round his hand so he wouldn't put too much pressure on the folds.

Blaine could feel the tip of Kurt's index finger resting right at his entrance and the palm of his hand ghosting over the opening to his clit, but when he tried pushing into the feeling Kurt removed his hand again.

"Lay down. I have an idea on how to settle this," he smiled before he let his hand back to Blaine's pussy where he made his hand run up and his middle finger press teasingly between the folds, making Blaine feel his finger drag the slickness up, making him twitch when Kurt's fingertip bumped lightly against his clit.

He nodded hazy in agreement and laid down on his back as requested. When Kurt laid down next to him he was surprised, and a little confused at first. Kurt laid down on his side, but he kicked the pillows to the floor so he could rest his hips by Blaine's head, his cock right in front of Blaine's face. He grabbed one of the pillows that had only made it to the edge of the bed and put it under his head.

When he was settled Blaine got the idea as Kurt let his hand run up his thigh, so Blaine scrambled around to put a leg on each side of Kurt's head. He rested on his knees and ran his hands from Kurt's knees and down his thighs, but the feeling of Kurt's warm breath on his folds only made it more excruciating to wait.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked with a shaky voice, and his hands caressing the hairs on the back of Blaine's thighs.

"Yeah. Yeah... I think so. Let's just – dive into it," Blaine said, not really sure what he was going to do, but he would be lying if he said that he hadn't thought about this over and over again. Even dreamed about it.

"I like that idea," Kurt said, and Blaine could just hear that he was smirking.

He didn't get to consider it any longer, though, because Kurt took a firm grip on his hips and started to lead him down over his mouth. Blaine followed the motion with his head reaching down for Kurt's cock right under his face, waiting for his mouth and tongue.

As Blaine felt a wet, broad sensation run over his open slit he lost control and bumped his face against Kurt's cock. He didn't even make it to spread his lips. He had now pre-come smeared over his nose, mouth and chin, but didn't get to feel embarrassed or panic because the tip of Kurt's tongue had reached his clit and his mouth was forming a wide 'O', a whine caught in his throat.

"Oh my god. _Kurt_ -" he wailed as Kurt took one more trip between his folds, this time faster and harder, but still trying.

How was he supposed to concentrate on doing this right and good and not hurting his boyfriend when his boyfriend was currently doing –_ that!_

He tryingly let his tongue out and licked his lips. The salty taste was bitter but not disgusting, so he let his tongue back out to take an insecure trip around Kurt's head, the effect more or less the same as it had been when Kurt hit his clit, because Kurt lost focus for a moment and his tongue was in his hole –_ inside his body_.

Blaine whined and the 'O' was back, only this time he let it down to take in Kurt's head. The taste of bitter salt was now overwhelming but when he moved further down the dry taste of flesh mixed with saliva and pre-come was just _so much Kurt_ and he had to stop a groan caught in his throat from how much it turned him on, for a moment wondering if the amount of fluids currently running from his pussy would be enough to actually hurt Kurt as he was trapped under him.

Kurt started lapping at his pussy, keeping his tongue broad and soft as it was caressing Blaine's labia. He sucked one of the full lips into his mouth, followed by the next – and _fuck_ his clit was in Kurt's mouth.

He nearly choked on Kurt's dick as he bobbed his head down over the shaft way too fast from the pleasure spreading to his entire body. It was like he was in a trance, hypnotized by the tongue wetting everything between his legs. He could feel Kurt still trying around but going more confident with every lick, and Blaine could feel the muscles of his ass tense as his hole started working itself around nothing in a need to be stimulated.

Blaine was doing his best to work his tongue around the erection in his mouth. To spread his saliva as good as possible while his lips were sliding up and down, his tongue tracing the vein on the underside, but his head was spinning and it felt like juices were constantly filling his pussy in time with Kurt's lapping going faster and harder.

Without warning Blaine was taken by surprise and his mouth popped off Kurt's cock. He arched his back to push his cunt deeper onto Kurt's face with his head falling back with a loud "_God Kurt yes!_" when he felt Kurt's tongue dive directly into his hole as deep as he could – and he kept on flicking it up and down, his chin massaging Blaine's clit with every move of his appendage.

"Hmmm, Kurt- oh jesus, _Kurt!_" Blaine moaned as he nearly bashed his face into Kurt's head again. His jaws were locked in a soundless scream, and he couldn't stop his knees from gliding on the sheet, forcing Kurt's tongue deeper into his hole.

"Blaine, fuck – _Blaine_. If I'd known – it'd be this hot – done this – long time ago," Kurt moaned between broad licks up Blaine's entire sex. His lips and cheeks were wet and sliding over the folds and skin surrounding the tender, pink area – each time he reached the spot he sucked the clit into his mouth to let his tongue swipe around it before letting go again.

It was torture. Kurt's cock was bobbing up and down in front of him with every movement Kurt did, but his brain was locked in cramps from the feeling of Kurt's tongue working over his pussy. Without warning Kurt's hands slid from his knees, up his thighs and up to grab around his hips. His right hand worked its way over his ass.

"No, no, no – don't stop. God, Kurt don't stop," Blaine gasped desperately when Kurt backed his head into the pillow, his hot breath ghosting over Blaine, so open and exposed for Kurt to see all of him.

Suddenly Kurt's hand was cupping his cunt, heavy and warm to feel him, and Blaine could feel his juices wetting Kurt's palm the harder he pressed. Kurt slowly started moving his hand back and forth over him, Blaine whimpering with thighs feeling like acid was boiling through his muscles.

"You're so wet. I just wanna – stay here, and let you fill my mouth," Kurt hummed out.

Quickly, without Blaine having a chance to react, Kurt's mouth was locked around his entire pussy, sucking and tongue lapping hungrily over his hole and clit.

Blaine's elbows felt like jelly and he was a sobbing mess. He could feel a bead of sweat running from his hairline, tickling down over his temple to continue running down his jaw. It was like his skin was pulling itself together around his flesh and muscles in time with his inner walls clenching around Kurt's tongue.

Out of nowhere Kurt's mouth was fixated around his clitoris and two fingers were pushed aggressively into his heat. They crooked and scissored, Kurt sucking and humming around his clit when heat rolled like a tidal wave from the pit of Blaine's stomach to his crotch.

"Fuck Kurt, oh my god, keep going!" Blaine sobbed as he felt his toes curl. From the muscles of his thighs to his ass, his abs and his pecks – every single muscle in him following the tightening of his pussy walls around Kurt's fingers, making it impossible for Kurt to move them in anymore than a half-wiggling, but his mouth didn't let go.

And Blaine felt the wetness from his cunt down over Kurt's fingers. If he had been in possession of any sense he would have imagined how Kurt's face would be glistening and sticky from Blaine _fucking coming on his fucking face_, but all he saw was stars and all he heard was the growl escaping his lips.

"Wow. Blaine that was -" Kurt murmured, the vibrations from his voice making Blaine's oversensitive pussy tingle in a way that was nearly aching. He was still cramping around Kurt's fingers and Kurt's nose was ghosting over his skin, his breathing as well.

"Shit," Blaine whispered, unable to get anymore out because the only reason he was still holding himself up was because his elbows had locked, and his brain felt like it was stirring around his skull.

"Was that... was that okay?" Kurt stammered nervously, sounding like he hadn't even been present for what he had just been doing with his hands and – face.

"Kurt that was -" Blaine panted out, but all he could see was Kurt's cock right in front of his face; pink and eager, white pearls running down the slit as it was begging to be loved.

So Blaine did just that; he opened his mouth and let his lips sink down that pink, wet wonder and made his tongue follow it all the way down with the movement.

"Blaine!" Kurt wailed out, his hips bucking upwards to make his cock thrust into Blaine's mouth and Blaine just took it. He sucked and licked and bobbed his head up and down around his boyfriend's dick.

It wasn't until Kurt's whines stopped that Blaine realized that he had now dug his fingers into Blaine's ass and had pushed his face bag against his cunt, still soaking and throbbing for attention. He could feel sweat running down his back, between his cheeks and he couldn't stop moaning as Kurt's erection kept creeping further into his mouth, pushing against his tonsils and as wrong as it felt he never wanted it to stop.

His knees were sliding over the damp sheets and before he knew it his cunt was pressed down directly onto Kurt's face. His tongue was flicking furiously around inside Blaine's hole and his lower lip was massaging his clit with every motion of his jaws.

Kurt's cock was throbbing and pulsing in his mouth, his tongue harshly molding itself to the shape of his shaft, with his walls wetting and clenching around Kurt's tongue. His hips were struggling to move freely, but all he could do was let the fog take over his brain as his eyebrows searched for each other in the middle of his forehead.

Blaine was curling his fingers into the mattress, desperate to grip onto something, but the only thing that was for him was the taste of salt and Kurt's hot flesh, Kurt's dick heavy on his tongue and the spread of his lips around him as he was fighting to take as much in as possible.

When Kurt let his fingernails pierce into the skin of Blaine's ass he doubled the forces of his tongue circling around followed by hums and moans that had Blaine's muscles contract in spasms.

He couldn't anymore, he needed air; Blaine let his lips slip up to stay locked around Kurt's head as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked for dear life, constantly trying to avoid his lower body bumping up and down onto Kurt's face.

Suddenly it was like the feeling of Kurt in his mouth slightly changed and he could feel that something was on its way. He made a quick decision of letting Kurt's hips keep bobbing into his mouth, but got ready to take everything he had to give.

As the shaft started pulsing on his tongue he sucked and swallowed the best he could, feeling the salty liquid escape his mouth and run down his chin, but kept going as he emptied out Kurt.

It was like Kurt's come went straight to his pussy. He could feel himself going wetter than he had ever been and it was like his muscles were pumping it out of him as his walls kept clinging themselves to Kurt's tongue that barely could move inside of him by now. Kurt was swallowing as well, drinking down his juices and letting it fill his mouth and over his face.

Blaine's head was spinning, he couldn't see anything but dancing black spots. He felt Kurt's limp cock leave his mouth as his thighs were cramping with his ass pressing down onto Kurt's forehead, his nose digging into Blaine's scrotum.

"Oh my god, _Kurt_ – fuck Kurt yes, baby, _yes!_" Blaine whined and let his forehead clasp against Kurt's thigh, his mouth open in a soundless scream of ecstasy that was taking over his entire body.

All of his muscles were tensed in pleasure as he started to feel like he was slowly melting down over Kurt, his lungs going overboard in the need for oxygen and his eyes impossible to keep open.

He forced his stiff limbs to move so he could remove himself from Kurt and drop to the bed with a heavy thump. They were both heaving for air and Blaine wondered if he was going to simply pass out from over exhaustion, and even if he did he wouldn't care.

His pussy felt empty and used, like he had been filled forever and only now released. His hole was fluttering around nothing with a throbbing ache in the longing as Kurt's tongue had left his body.

Suddenly he felt Kurt clumsily turning on the bed to crawl up and press his naked, sweaty body against Blaine's. He mushed his mouth onto Blaine's, the taste of his lips bitter and new, but his lips swollen and wet. His entire face was wet – soaked actually – in juices from Blaine's pussy and it shouldn't be hot but it was and all Blaine could do was kiss him back with eager, sloppy movements of his lips.

"Damn that was so good," Kurt moaned against him, his hand mindlessly running over Blaine's neck and chest, like he needed to feel every inch he could of his skin.

"I'm numb," Blaine grunted and couldn't stop his eyes from rolling back in his skull.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Kurt asked, worrying lines peeking out on his forehead so Blaine folded his arm around his waist to pull him as close as possible regardless of the soreness in their bodies.

"Best feeling ever. It's like my body is flying – you know that sensation of getting to rest after a good dance rehearsal? That's my pussy right now. Your tongue is perfect," Blaine chuckled and opened his mouth to let his tongue into Kurt's mouth to caress the reason for his dazed brain.


End file.
